Ketika Deidara Galau
by Ryucena L Sapphire
Summary: Haaah! APA! Deidara galau! Karena cewek! Ciyus! Masa sih!


**Ketika Deidara** **Galau**

**DeidaraXHinata/DeidaraXAkatsuki**

**Romance/Friendship**

**Naruto isi** **char nya** **milik** ©**Masashi Kishimoto,** **tapi** **Uchiha Madara** **saya culik** **XD**

**©Ryu Hatanami a.k.a Ramocena_Bey**

**90%** **romance gak** **jelas/10%** **friendship gak terasa/OOC/semi CANNON/typo(s)** **gaje/ancur/abal/klimaks** **akut/hiperbola** **parah dll**

**Perhatian (!): **_jika terjadi_ _sesuatu pada_ _anda,_ _segera hubungi_ **Dr.** **Kakuzu Bill Ryo **_untuk memesan_ **peti** **mati** *Dhuaakk! (oke, lupakan yang ini)

**Summary:**

Haaah?! Deidara galau?! Karena cewek?! *Akatsuki sweatdrop masal

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Deidara GALAU**

**©Ryu Hatanami©**

**©Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di suatu pagi di markas Akatsuki yang mewah **–bosen ah, tiap fanfic Akatsuki markasnya ancur mulu– **, terlihat seseorang yang sedang teleponan dengan orang juga **–ya iyalah! –.**

Si manusia barbie itu kelihatan seneeenngggg banget. Waaahh... Ada apakah permirsah? Apa ada 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikannya?

"Halo_? Ohayo gozaimasu, honey_." sapa Deidara, anggota Akatsuki pada orang disebrang sana dengan suara imut marmut **–mata author berubah lope-lope, tangan diangkat dan membentuk segel ular, muka merona dan background bunga-bunga–**

"_O-ohayo gozaimasu,_ Dei-_honey._" balas seorang disebrang sana –**wah, Dei-kawaii beneran laku *lemes–**

"Ada apa kau meleponku? Kangen?" tanya Deidara masih dengan suara imut-marmut nya**–Author teriak-teriak kawaii–.**

"A-ada hal yang harus kusampaikan,"

"Apa itu?"

"Ng..."

"Ya?"

"Ng... G-gimana, ya?"

"Gimana apanya?"

"Ng... A-aku... A-aku harus pergi ke Seoul selama seminggu–"

"UAPA?!" seru Deidara kencang + napasnya yang oh, verry busuk. Sedangkan sang cewek yang disebrang sana sudah pasti menjauhkan telinganya dari ponselnya.

"Y-ya... Begitulah. A-aku dapat kesempatan duet sama S-Sasuke Uchiha dari S-Super Senpai. Jarang lho, o-orang yang seberuntung aku"

"Yaudah, deh. Kamu hati-hati aja." ucap Deidara lemas.

"J-jangan khawatir, Dei-_honey_, a-aku pasti akan telepon dan SMS kamu, kok."

"Beneran nih?" tanya Deidara sumiringah.

"Ya."

"Oke, deh. Selamat jalan dan jangan selingkuh, ya,"

"Y-ya. Bye..."

Klik!

Setelah telepon tertutup, author merasakan suara-suara gaib yang makin lama makin kencang. Dan...

"HUAAAAAAAA!" kontan saja, teriakan Deidara membuat musim semi langsung berganti menjadi gugur, tanah remuk dimana-mana, 1325 burung sweatdrop, kekeringan melanda Ame dan Kiri, dan juga tsunami menerjang Suna. Ckckck...

"Deidara, ada apa?" tanya wanita satu-satunya di Akatsuki alias Konan.

"Huaaaaaa! Konan-_san_!" Deidara langsung memeluk Konan erat serta menangis di bahunya.

"DEIDARA! LO MAU GUE BUNUH, HA?!" teriak the leader a.k.a Pain yang membuat petir menyambar kemana-mana dan membuat Jiraiya tersambar saat mengintip Tsunade mandi. Selain itu, terlihat jelas rinnegannya aktif dan diiringi amaterasu dibelakangnya. Itachi dan Tobi bengong. Hah? Sejak kapan rinnegan bisa mengeluarkan amaterasu?

"Maaf, _leader-sama_, un," lirih Deidara takut-takut sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, Pain," ucap Konan menenangkan Pain, "Lagipula kau kenapa, Deidara?"

"A-aku... A-aku..."

"Ya?"

"Ng... B-bisakah kalian keluar? A-aku b-butuh waktu u-untuk sendiri un." pinta Deidara. Semua bengong. Hah? Sejak kapan Deidara ketularan trend gugup Hinata?

"_Minna-san_..." lirih Deidara pelan.

"Eh? Iya," Konan terlebih dahulu yang tersadar, "Ayo semuanya. Kita keluar." komando Konan.

"Dei, kalau ada sesuatu bilang aja, ya." ucap Sasori sambil tersenyum.

"_Ne, arigatou, danna_, un." balas Deidara sambil tersenyum samar juga. Sasori pun keluar.

Berapa lama Deidara bisa tahan ditinggal sang pacar? Wanna see?

* * *

_= First Day: Sonichi =_

Deidara mengganti-ganti channel televisi, berharap siaran pacarnya dan Sasuke dari Super Senpai ditayangin. Sesekali juga Deidara mengecek ponselnya, berharap ada -minimal- SMS yang masuk.

"Dei, lo kenapa sih? Kalau gak ditonton matiin tuh TV! Jangan boros listrik!" kata Kakuzu si bendahara Akatsuki. Deidara cuma memberikan deathglare ala shinobi Iwagakure pada Kakuzu. Kakuzu mingkem, punya rasa takut juga, dia.

Cekring...

"Hah?! Suara uang?!" Kakuzu celingukan lantaran mendengar 'suara uang'.

"Bukan, itu tanda SMS di handphone gue un." ujar Deidara meluruskan.

"Ooohhh..." Kakuzu kembali menghitung uang-uangnya. Sedangkan Deidara segera membuka ponselnya.

* * *

**From: My Honey**

**Time: 09.26**

Hello Dei-honey, apa kabar? Aku udah sampai di Seoul, nih. Lagi OTW ke hotel. Uuuhh... Baru sehari aja aku udah kangen berat sama kamu :')

Miss you.

* * *

"KYAAAAA!" seru Deidara sumiringah sambil loncat-loncat pocong. Kakuzu dan Tobi yang melihatnya bengong. Dalam pikiran mereka, pasti mereka berpikir 'Ni orang masih waras kagak, ya?'

Deidara segera masuk ke kamar dan mengunci pintunya, membalas SMS dari... Errr... Pacar tercinta **–nada terpaksa. Sesungguhnya... Aku tak rela... Deidara milik dia... –**.

"Tau ah!" Kakuzu pun mengambil remote dan mematikan TV.

"Kakuzu-senpai... TV nya jangan dimatiin dong. Tobi mau noton teletubies, nih" melas Tobi dengan puppy eyes no jutsu yang sebenarnya genjutsu sharingan. Kakuzu menurut saja dan langsung memberikan remote nya ke Tobi.

Sedangkan sang tokoh utama yang dari tadi tersenyum inconnect(?) pun membalas pesan dari ayang **–gak rela–** ngomongnya tercinta.

* * *

**To: My Honey**

Oh ya? Syukurlah kalau kau sudah sampai :)

I miss you too 3

semoga sukses duetnya :)

* * *

Send sucsess.

* * *

_= Second Day: Hari kedua =_

Dari tadi, Deidara mondar-madir gak jelas di ruang tengah sambil gigit kuku. Halah Dei, kayak di rumah sakit aja!

"Aaaakkkhhhh!" seru Deidara sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi kemudian mengecek ponselnya. Oh, dia galau toh.

"Dei, lo kenapa sih?" tanya Itachi yang sedang makan dango sambil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Tau tuh, ganggu ritual gue aja." tambah Hidan.

"_G-gomennasai_, Itachi-_san_, H-Hidan-_san_. Maaf, un," Deidara langsung lari ke kamarnya sambil dikunci. Sedangkan si ponytail sama si cepak cuma bisa bengong melihat si cowok barbie itu.

"Dan, gue gak salah liat kan? Deidara... Gagap?" tanya Itachi. Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi cengo.

"DEMI JASHIN! GUE HARUS NGADAIN RITUAL ULANG!" Hidan kemudian berlari mencari ayam jago. Sedangkan Itachi kembali asik makan dango.

"Bodo amat lah."

"Tsu... Si Deidara kenapa ya?" tanya Zet a.k.a Zetsu putih.

"Tau tuh... Lagi sakit kali," jawab Tsu "Ayo ke Ame, kita harus laporan sama ketua dan Tobi."

"_Ne_" sahut Zet. Kemudian kedua shinobi ini pun masuk ke tanah.

* * *

_= Third Day: Hari Ketiga =_

"Deidara!" tegur Konan. Deidara tersadar dari lamunannya melihat air pel di ember.

"Ya, Konan-san un. Ada apa?" tanya Deidara seraya menatap Konan. Konan menghela napas.

"Cepat mengepel! Jangan bengong mulu!" perintah Konan.

"Osh!" sahut Deidara sambil mulai mengepel sambil goyang ngebor.

Saat ini, Akatsuki tengah kerja bakti ngebersihin markas mereka. Itachi sama Sasori nyapu, Kisame sama Konan masak, Deidara sama Pain ngepel, Zet dan Tsu ngebersihin kaca dan perabotan, Hidan dan Kakuzu nyuci piring. Kemana Tobi? Tentu aja dia gak ikut.

Dan Deidara lebih memilih kerja bakti daripada nge galau di kamar. Selain karena organisasi, siapa tau itu juga bisa bikin Deidara gak galau lagi.

"_Minna-san_! Saatnya makan!" seru Konan.

"Finnaly!" seru semua anggota Akatsuki sambil berlomba ke meja makan.

"_Ittadakimasu_!" seru semuanya dan langsung melahap makanan mereka dengan sangat elit. Mereka, ya, mereka. Semua anggota Akatsuki kecuali Deidara. Deidara gak makan, cuma mengaduk-ngaduk makanan, tangannya menopang wajahnya dan pandangan ke atas. Ah... Dia udah makan, belum, ya?

"Dei!" panggil Pain. Deidara segera tersadar.

"Ya, ada apa, leader-sama, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Lo kenapa, Dei? Masakannya gak enak?" tanya Konan. Deidara menggeleng.

"Gak selera gue. Gue mau ke kamar dulu. Jangan ganggu, un." Deidara bangkit dan menuju kamarnya lalu mengunci pintunya.

"Kenapa, sih dia? Apa lagi ada masalah gitu?" tanya Kisame sambil melihat pintu Deidara yang tertutup rapat.

"Mungkin, kangen sama desa asalnya kali." jawab Sasori asal-asalan kemudian melahap suapan terakhirnya.

* * *

_= Fourth Day: Hari Keempat =_

"Hatchimmm..." Deidara kembali bersin. Ia kemudian mengambil tisu yang terletak di meja lampu.

"Waahh... Dei-_senpai_, ini udah ke 365 kalinya Dei-_senpai_ bersin, loh." ucap Tobi. Seneng banget ngitungin orang bersin.

"Iya, un. Hatchimmm..." balas Deidara sambil bersin yang ke 366 kalinya. Setelah membersihkan sisa bersin di mulutnya, Deidara bergegas mengambil ponselnya.

"Brr... Dingin banget, un," Deidara menggigil, tubuhnya dibalut selimut cukup tebal. Menurut dr. Kakuzu **–ceileh XD–**, Deidara sedang demam.

"Dei-_senpai_ udah dong, kan lagi demam, jangan liatin ponsel mulu. Mending ponselnya bagus. Lah ini..." ujar Tobi. Ini orang khawatir apa nyindir sih?

"Iya, Tobi, un..." balas Deidara pelan, "Kau bisa keluar dulu nggak? Aku mau istirahat, kepalaku pusing." pinta Deidara lembut sambil tersenyum samar. Sedangkan Tobi terbengong. Ah, apa ini efek kalau Deidara sakit?

"Ah, iya. Cepet sembuh, ya, Dei-_senpai_." ucap Tobi sambil keluar dari kamar Deidara.

"_Arigato_, un," kata Deidara sebelum Tobi menutup pintunya. Sedangkan Tobi masih tercegang dibalik topeng lolipopnya.

'Haaah... _Kami-sama_, setan apa yang merasuki Dei-_senpai_?'

* * *

_= Fifth Day, at night: Hari kelima, malam harinya =_

Deidara duduk sendirian di halaman belakang Akatsuki. Ia hanya ditemani gitar tua -yang-entah-Kakuzu-nyolong-darimana-. Mata barbie nya menatap langit-langit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang, indah sekali. Iris barbie nya kemudian beralih pada gitar tua disampingnya. Perlahan namun pasti, Deidara mulai mengambilnya dan memetiknya.

"... Kupercayakan kesetiaan ini pada ketulusan a-a-a aishiteru..."

Triiingggg...

Deidara kembali mengadah, terlihatlah sebuah bintang jatuh. Tak mau melewatkan kesempatan, Deidara segera mengangkat tangannya serta memejamkan matanya.

"_Aitakatta_..." lirihnya pelan. Tanpa sadar, ada kristal-kristal bening mengalir begitu saja. Deidara tak menghapusnya, ia menumpahkan segara rasa rindu dan galaunya pada air mata dan harapan.

"Eh... Guys... Liat tuh, si Deidara nangis," ucap Sasori sambil menunjuk Deidara. Yap, selagi Deidara ber galau sendu, diam-diam anggota Akatsuki mengintipnya. Bahkan Kisame sudah membawa handycam dan merekamnya untuk dokumentasi.

"Eh, iya tuh. Kenapa ya? Kok bisa?" tanya Hidan.

"Hmm... Dari ekspresinya, kayaknya si Deidara galau deh. Galau karena pacar." jawab Itachi yang sepertinya sangat hapal ekspresi seseorang.

"Hah?! Masa sih, Chi?! Emang si Deidara udah punya pacar gitu?" tanya Zet tak percaya.

"Maybe." sahut Itachi sambil mengangkat bahunya.

"Gue harap, siapapun pacar Deidara, dia berdompet tebal." ucap Kakuzu dengan mata beruang(?)

"Yeee... Duit mulu yang lo pikirin! Ini tentang cinta dan perasaan man!" kata Sasori.

"Huuu... Emang lo udah pernah pacaran gitu?" bales Kakuzu.

"Pernah lah, mantan gue banyak! Ada Pakura-san, Temari-san, Sakura-san. Emangnya elo! Duit mulu!" balas Sasori kejam.

"Udah... Masuk yuk, dingin tau." ucap Pain menengahi.

"Nggg... Nagato-kun, sejak kapan mayat bisa merasakan suhu?" tanya Konan inconnect.

Gubrak!

Pain sweatdrop. Kisame harus repot-repot menggotong the leader (karena dia yang paling tinggi dan cukup kuat) memasuki markas diikuti anggota yang lain.

"_Aitakatta... Kimi ni..._"

* * *

_= The Sixth Day: Hari Keenam =_

"Konan! Gue mau ngomong sama lo!" panggil Deidara kasar sambil menarik lengan Konan secara paksa. Deidara membawa Konan ke kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya.

"Aw... Dei... Lo kenapa, sih?!" tanya Konan kasar + deathglare kunoichi Amegakure.

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks... Huaaaaa!" si Deidara malah nangis kejer. Konan cengo.

"Dei... Lo gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Konan memastikan.

"Konan-san! Aku galau!"

Demi gunbai Madara Uchiha, author berani bertaruh kalau Konan cengo + sweatdropped berat saat ini. Apalagi saat mendengar kata 'galau'.

"Oh, galau toh. Pantesan dari kemaren sikapnya aneh mulu." ucap Konan mencoba 'profesional'.

"BTW lo galau karena apa, sih?"

"Gue... Gue galau karena pacar gue. Huaaaaa!"sekali lagi, Konan cengo hebat atas peryataan Deidara.

"WTF?"

"Emang ada ya cow... errr... Cewek yang mau sama lo?" tanya Konan dan langsung disambut deathglare oleh Deidara. Konan membalas deathglare Deidara dengan deathglare yang jauh lebih mematikan, namun karena deathglare Deidara jauh lebih menyeramkan, untuk pertama kalinya, catat! Pertama kalinya Konan kalah mendeathglare seseorang.

"Oke, serius sekarang, kenapa lo bisa galau karena pacar?" tanya Konan.

"Jadi gini... Pacar gue ke Seoul selama seminggu dan udah 5 hari dia gak ngasih kabar," jawab Deidara, "Dia dapet kesempatan buat duet sama Sasuke dari Super Senpai, dan gue... Hu-"

"Cukup! Jangan pake teriak lagi!" cegah Konan sebelum Deidara kembal membuat 'bencana'.

"Hm... Ke Seoul ya? Kenapa lo gak ngabarin dia duluan?" tanya Konan.

"Bisa jatoh harga diri gue, kalau gue duluan yang ngasih kabar, Konan-san."

"Ya gak apa-apa kali, kan cuma sedikit. Lagian... Siapa tau aja harga beras di pasar ikut turun."

"Psstt... Gue denger-denger ya, di Seoul tuh cowoknya ganteng-ganteng, putih-putih, belum lagi body nya yang atletis." goda Konan. Deidara meneguk ludah.

"Apalagi cewek lo dapet kesempatan duet sama Sasuke. Cewek manapun bakal meleleh man." tambah Konan. Deidara semakin keringet dingin. Jangan-jangan pas pacarnya balik, dia cuma mau ngucapin selamat tinggal sama Deidara lagi!

"Kalau gue jadi pacar lo, udah pasti gue ngegaet salah satu artis Korea." sambung Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Selain itu-"

"Cukup! Gue SMS dia sekarang!" potong Deidara sebelum Konan mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Konan tersenyum, siasatnya untuk 'mempengaruhi' Deidara berahsil.

* * *

**To: My Honey**

I miss you. Cepet pulang ya... :) 3

* * *

Send sucess

Tak lama kemudian, handphone Deidara berunyi. Deidara buru-buru membukanya.

* * *

**From: My Honey**

**Time: 09.26**

Miss You too. Aku pulang besok.

Maaf ya kemaren belum sempat SMS

karena jadwal padat banget.

* * *

"Apa katanya?" tanya Konan penasaran.

"Dia bilang dia kangen gue juga!" jawab Deidara sambil loncat-loncat kesenengan, "Tapi... Dia pulangnya besok"

"Kenapa? Lo masih galau?" tanya Konan menyimpulkam

"Bukan gitu..." jawab Deidara, "Gue pengen menyambut kepulangannya. Pengen ngasih sesuatu, gitu. Lo bantu gue, ya. Pleeeeaaaaseeee." mohon Deidara dengan barbie eyes no jutsu

"Hm... Oke. Tapi matanya jangan kayak gitu dong. Gue gak kuat, nih liatnya."ucap Konan sambil menutup matanya sok dramatis.

"Jadi... Lo mau bantuin gue?" tanya Deidara menyimpulkan. Konan mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Thanks, Konan-_san_." ucap Deidara senang, hampir aja dia mau meluk Konan.

"Oke, pertama, um... Ah! Cewek lo kayak gimana?"

"Fisiknya gitu, un?" tanya Deidara balik.

"Bisa dibilang, tapi lebih tepatnya hal yang disukainya," jawab Konan, "Deskripsikan deh."

"Oke. Namanya HYUUGA HINATA. Umurnya 19 tahun juga, un, pekerjaannya penyanyi dan dia suka banget sama sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan lavender un. Orangya manis dan murah senyum, pemalu dan suka merona, tingginya sama kayak gue dan badannya medium un." jelas Deidara

"Oke..." Konan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Ah! Sekarang lo ganti baju. Kita ke mall"

"Eh? Tapi uangnya, un?" tanya Deidara

"Tenang aja. Masalah uang, serahkan aja sama gue." jawab Konan sambil tersenyum misterius lalu keluar dari kamar Deidara. 15 menit kemudian, Deidara sudah berganti baju. Cuma T-shirt lengan pendek dibalut jacket hitam juga jeans. Pokonya beda jauh dari kata 'Ninja' atau 'Shinobi'. **–eh? Sama aja ya?–**

Deidara kemudian keluar dari kamarnya dan mendapati Konan yang sudah berganti baju sambil menghitung uang di tangannya.

"Eh? Konan-_san_ dapat uang sebanyak itu darimana un?" tanya Deidara.

"Kamu udah ganti baju Dei? Oh uang ini aku dapat dari Kakuzu." jawab Konan.

"Lha? Emangnya dia mau ngasih cuma-cuma un?" tanya Deidara.

"Gak sih, cuma dengan sedikit kertas akhirnya dia mau. Udah yuk berangkat. Takut keburu siang. Takut keburu panas dan anggota lain udah pulang dari misi." ajak Konan

"Yuk." sahut Deidara. Kemudian kedua shinobi ini pun pergi.

"Konan-_san_, yang ini bagus, nggak?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjuk kalung yang terletak di etalase toko perhiasan yang mereka kunjungi.

"Hn?" Konan menoleh dan menatap kalung yang ditunjuk Deidara.

"Waaah..." ucap Konan terperangah, "Bagus banget, Dei. Pacar lo pasti suka." jawab Konan sambil terus memperhatikan kalung dengan liontin berwarna lavender itu.

"Oke. Mbak, saya ambil yang ini ya,"

"Baik. Silahkan bayar di kasir."

Jam 7 malam, Konan dan Deidara pulang. Tentu saja setelah membeli jas, hadiah, sepatu dan bahkan rambut Deidara yang di salon.

"Dari mana aja kalian?" tanya Pain begitu mereka sampai.

"Kita dari-"

"Kita dari mall. Kenapa?" potong Konan.

"Konan, ini tuh udah jam 7 dan kau baru pulang?! Hey! Kau itu wanita!"

"Terus kenapa? Masalah buat lo?!" tanya Konan kasar.

"Masalah? Jelas ini masalah buatku. Apalagi kamu wanita dan cuma berdua doang!"

"Lo ngeremehin gue?!"

"Bukan gitu-"

"Ayo Dei, kita pergi." ajak Konan kemudian menarik tangan Deidara.

Blam!

Konan menutup pintu kamar Deidara cukup kasar kemudian duduk di sisi ranjang Deidara.

"Konan-_san_ kenapa un? Lagi ada masalah sama _leader-sama_?" tanya Deidara sambil duduk di hadapan Konan.

"Gak kok. Cuma lagi kesel aja." jawab Konan sambil tersenyum.

"Oh ya, belanjaannya gue taruh disana." kata Konan sambil menunjuk belanjaan, "Gue keluar dulu ya, mau mandi." sambung Konan kemudian keluar dari kamar Deidara.

"Konan-_san,_"

"Hn?"

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita sama gue aja, ya un. Siapa tau gue bisa bantu un. Itung-itung tanda terimakasih. Hehehe..." ucap Deidara sambil nyengir.

"Ya. Thanks." balas Konan kemudian menutup pintu kamar Deidara.

* * *

_= Seventh Day: The Final =_

Deidara melirik arlojinya untuk kesekian kalinya. Saat ini Deidara dan Konan sudah berada di bandara. Deidara menggunakan jas yang dibelinya kemarin, hadiahnya ia sembunyikan dibalik jas nya. Sedangkan Konan pakai baju lengan panjang selulut warna putih.

"Sabar Dei, semenit lagi." ucap Konan menenangkan Deidara.

"_Ne_." sahut Deidara.

Akhirnya jam 10 pun tiba. Tak lama kemudian, terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut indigo berponi rata tengah menarik koper hitamnya. Deidara nyengir, itu Hinata, pacarnya. Segera saja Deidara berlari ke arah pacarnya itu.

"Hinata-_chan_!" panggil Deidara. Hinata menoleh dan mendapati Deidara tengah berlari kearahnya. Hinata tersenyum, menjatuhkan kopernya dan langsung berlari kearah Deidara.

"Deidara-_kun_!" seru Hinata. Niatnya sih mau berpelukan kayak di film teletubies, tapi malah kelewatan selangkah. Alhasil saling membelakangi.

"Eh?" Hinata maupun Deidara mendelik. Dalam hitungan ketiga, mereka berbalik dan berpelukan. Uuhh... How sweat. Moga cepet kawin ya (Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Kiba: "Ugh! Awas kau author!" *ngejar author pake golok).

Dhuaarrr!

Saat berpelukan, munculah kembang api warna-warni yang menakjubkan. Hinata dan Deidara melihat keluar jendela yang emang tepat disamping mereka.

"Wooowww..." ungkap Hinata kagum.

"Kau suka _Hime_?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya. S-suka banget." jawab Hinata.

"Aku punya hadiah untukmu. Kamu tutup mata ya," ucap Deidara. Sesuai permintaan Deidara, Hinata pun menutup matanya.

"Buka mata kamu sekarang." pinta Deidara. Hinata pun membuka matanya dan terperangah atas hadiah di depannya.

"Deidara... Kau..."

"Maaf... Cuma ini yang bisa kuberikan," Deidara memasangkan di leher Hinata, "Cuma kalung biasa dengan liontin lavender."

"Gak apa-apa... A-aku bahagia kok." Hinata menangis saking bahagianya.

"Jangan menangis," Deidara menghapus lembut air mata Hinata. "Aku tak mau melihat orang yang kusayangi menangis."

"_A-arigatou_ Deidara-_kun_, _aishiteru_." ungkap Hinata. Iris lavender itu menatap mata barbie Deidara intens. Tak sadar, mereka mendekatkan wajah masing-masing ke wajah pasangan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ketika Deidara GALAU**

**©Ramocena Bey©**

**©Masashi Kishimoto©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

"Kyaaaaa! Awas kau author!" teriak Naruto yang membawa bambu runcing sambil mengejar author yang lari.

"Beraninya kau!" Sasuke dengan OOC nya mengejar author dengan pentungan hansip.

"Rasakan balas dendam keluarga Sabaku Rei!" Gaara mengejar Author dengan sapu lidi yang dipinjamnya paksa dari Harry Potter.

"Author! Lo belum pernah dicakar anjing ya?!" seru Kiba ikut mengejar author.

"Huaaaaa!" author lari dan selamat karena berlindung di belakang Madara (_p.s: lawan Madara sekarang, you die!_)

"Huaaaaa! Thanks Madara-_kun_," author nagis bombay dan ngerangkul Madara.

"Huuu... Romantisnya." Sasori menangis tersedu-sedu melihat partner pirangnya. Konan melirik Pain, Pain pura-pura sibuk, Konan cemberut.

"Tidaaaak! My fulus, ryo, dollar, dinnar, money, duit, uang! Nooooo!l"

'Pletak!'

"Ikhlasin dikit napa!"

~Owari~

Ryu: Holla minaaa! *lambai-lambai obor* ini fic Dei-Hina pertamaku. maaf kalau typo dan yang lainnya ancur. apalagi narsisme saya di awal-awal. ah, sudahlah... saya memang narsis :D

ya udah. akhir kata Thanks for reading. RnR?


End file.
